Return of the Blind Eye
by Coraline15
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls, Wendy and the twins realize the Society they had faced the summer before, had not been completely defeated. (Rated for Violence)
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Blind Eye

 ** _Disclaimers: Dipper Pines and Co. are owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: This was actually a role play I've been doing with a close friend.. I know this might seem a bit different from my other stories, but I felt that by doing this, it would add more to the story.. This story might also get a bit dark, so to those who are easily disturbed, don't say I didn't warn you.. (Rated for violence)

Prologue

The sun was shining brightly down above as Dipper got off the bus, his backpack and suitcase by his side as he looked around, eager to see...Wendy. Where oh where could she be?

There was a creaking noise from above in a nearby tree as Wendy swung down, hanging upside-down as she held herself up by her legs.  
"Hey, man!" she smiled warmly.

Dipper grinned in delight, racing over to her, hugging her as Mabel also got off the bus behind him. "Wendy! I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm glad to see ya too." Wendy chuckled, returning the hug from upside down.

"Wendy!" Mabel cheered, joining the hug. "It's been FOREVER since we've seen you!"

She soon smiled knowingly at Dipper.

"You know Dipper was the most excited? He would go on and on about seeing you again."

Dipper blushed deeply at this, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, uh, y'know, just...got so much to tell you!" he said. It was HALF true...

Wendy chuckled a little.

"Cool.. Hey, how good are you guys at climbing? I gotta show you something."

Wendy soon let go and using her leg muscles, flipped herself right side up and began to climb up the tree.

"C'MON, Dipper!" Mabel smiled excitedly.

Mabel then jumped onto the large truck of the tree and started climbing up behind Wendy.

Dipper grinned, racing after her, trying to climb up. He cringed a bit, trying to lift himself up via one tree limb after the other.

"OOOF! OOOOOF!"

Noticing Dipper's struggle, Wendy turned, made her way back down, and grabbed his arm, using her other hand to hang onto the branch above her. She then swung him up onto the same branch she was hanging onto and began her ascent back up the tree.

Dipper blushed a bit. Feeling Wendy touch him made his cheeks flush. "Uh, th-thanks!" He stammered out, following after her, now doing much better at climbing than before.

Soon, Wendy stopped climbing and looked over at Dipper and Mabel as she sat in the large crook of the branches. From their vantage-point, it was easy to see the entire town of Gravity Falls. The midmorning sun seemed to cast the perfect amount of light onto the town, giving it an almost angelic glow.

At last, Dipper reached the spot where she was, seeing her caught by the light, his eyes wide, his mouth agape before he looked out over the expanse.

"...have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" he asked quietly.

Wendy smiled, thinking Dipper was talking about the view.

"Heh, yeah.. I like to come up here to think.. I mean, the roof of the shack is fun and all, but you can actually see EVERYTHING from up here..

Mabel smiled knowingly at Dipper.

"Oh, I think he's seeing more than just the sun-rise.."

Dipper blushed a bit then tried to regroup.

"Oh, yes, like...the view of the town! And...the mountains! And the forests, it's all REALLY beautiful from up here! Just...everything's so beautiful!" he insisted quickly.

Mabel giggled as she saw her brother blushing, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I know right? That's why I'm usually up here in the morning.. You know.. When I'm not having to be working in the shack." Wendy smiled

As she turned to look at Dipper, the sun's light caught on her face and in her hair.

Dipper was deeply blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, uh...anything happen while me and Mabel were out?" he wanted to know. "Anything really weird?"

"Well, actually.. Not really that much.." Wendy shrugged. "I mean, aside from an occasional sighting of weird gnomes.. I hadn't really seen anything.."

"UGH! I thought we were DONE with those little creeps.." Mabel groaned in disgust.

" ACTUALLY.. I just remembered something!" Wendy stated suddenly "Remember Robbie? He's been acting a bit weirder than usual.."

Dipper looked a bit surprised, tilting his head slightly. "Really? How so?" He wanted to know.

" I've notice him sneaking around town lately.." Wendy replied, turning back toward the sunrise. "I'd see him talking in some weird language to somebody just out of sight..

"That IS weird!" Dipper realized aloud. "We should go investigate that!" he insisted, slamming his fist into his palm.

Wendy nodded with a determined look on her face.

"Let's do this!"

As quick as Wendy could, she began swinging herself down toward the ground, using the branches like a gymnast would with horizontal bars until she made it to the ground.

Dipper, in turn, began to slide down the tree. Hitting, of course, several tree branches as he did so.

"OWOWOWOW! OWIE! Darn it. Wait up, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Mabel followed behind them, using her grappling hook to get down. On the ground, Wendy turned and saw Dipper struggling down the tree.  
"Dude! Are you okay?"she asked, becoming concerned

Dipper finally landed on the grass, cringing as he picked out some splinters from his frame.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay!" He insisted with a nervous chuckle. "Just, uh...not used to tree climbing." he confessed. "Lead the way!" he told Wendy as Mabel chuckled a bit.

Wendy soon moved over to him.

"Here.."

Wendy then started helping Dipper pull out some of the splinters. After she finished her chuckling, Mabel started to help as well. Soon most of the large splinters were out. Soon, they headed into town.

After a while of walking, Wendy stopped. She ducked behind one of the buildings as she spotted Robbie close to an alley. She saw that Tambry was leaving and noticed Robbie standing alone.

Robbie glanced around and soon began to speak to someone hidden in the dark alley. He was saying something in some unusual language.

Wendy's eyes went wide as she saw him nod before turning to a wall and spray painting something on the brick. The image looked to be that of a single eye crossed off with a large red X.

Dipper and Mabel hid behind Wendy as Dipper's eyes slowly went wide. That big, singular eye. It...it couldn't be...

...could it?

BILL CIPHER?!

Wendy ducked behind the building with Dipper and Mabel as Robbie glanced around to see if he was being followed.

"Guys.. I.. I think I know.." Wendy stated after a moment. "Remember when we were looking for that McGucket guy? The big 'X' over that eye is just like the one that journal mentioned.."

"It DOES, doesn't it?" Dipper murmured. "Alright. Let's just keep REAL QUIET...and follow him. As long as we're careful, he won't see us!"

Wendy nodded and while keeping to the shadows, began her way after Robbie as he walked down the street. Mabel followed close behind her. They soon stopped and ducked behind a wall as Robbie turned to look for anyone who could be watching him. After seeing no one there, Robbie made his way into the museum of history.

Dipper nodded as all of them inched closer and closer, following after Robbie, going into the museum, all of the lights seemingly off as Dipper held a finger up to his mouth.

"SHHHH. Keep quiet!"

As they made their way through the old museum, Wendy could see the mining displays had been tampered with, indicating the museum hadn't bothered to fix them since the last time they had been there.

"Man, I'm surprised they haven't fixed this stuff yet..." Dipper thought to himself as they kept slinking quietly through the museum. The air was oddly stale and still, and a cold, unnatural breeze seemed to be blowing through the museum...

Mabel shuddered as she followed behind them. Wendy glanced around the room. As they made their way through the museum, they did not notice a figure following behind them. Wendy let out a pained grunt as something blunt hit the back of her head and she fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Ah! Wendy!?" Dipper cried out, he and Mabel twisting around to see what had happened.

Wendy was knocked unconscious. Before Mabel could scream, something hit her in the head from behind and she felt to the floor before Dipper was also struck in the head.

"No..." Dipper moaned, flopping backwards, falling into unconsciousness...

 **Author's Note: To anyone who might hate me because I used a certain name, I never meant to insult anyone.. For that reason, names will be changed to make SURE no one thinks I'm insulting anyone and PLEASE don't post hate comments again? There are other ways to say I did something wrong without being a JERK.. Thanks..**


	2. Chapter 2

Part One

Wendy groaned as she slowly came to. Wendy tried to move but found her limbs felt like dead-weight. Wendy glanced around at her surroundings and found that her limbs were chained to the ground. Across the room, Mabel began to whimper as she began to regained consciousness. She noticed that Mabel was chained to the floor. Wendy called out to her friends.

"Mabel..? Dipper..?"

"W...Wendy?" Mabel groaned.

"What's...what's going on..." Dipper grunted, chained to the ground as well, looking about in confusion. "Where are we?"

Wendy had managed to regain control of her limbs and tried to break the chains when a voice came from somewhere in the dimly lit room.

"I would refrain from struggling at this point! We wouldn't want something BAD to happen.. Now WOULD we?"

As Mabel and Wendy looked up, they saw someone approach them from the darkness of the room. They were dressed in the distinctive robe of the Blind Eye. To demonstrate what would happen she took out a device and pressed a button. The chains holding Wendy activated, causing her to fall to the floor in agony as a searing pain ran through her body. As they let go of the button on the device, the searing pain Wendy felt vanished, leaving her gasping on the ground.

"Let her go!" Dipper growled angrily, his eyes blazing. "Let her go right now or...or so help me!" He snapped furiously.

"Or you'll WHAT?" the woman taunted. "You are in no position to make threats, Dipper Pines.. Don't forget that YOU had done this to YOURSELF.."

"What're you talking about?" Dipper asked, sounding confused. "I've never met you before!"

"You had to RUIN our plans to bring PEACE to this TOWN! You are a FOOL! But.. Of course.. You can't undo who you ARE.." she growled.

"Peace? You were wiping people's minds!" Dipper protested. "It's better to know, at least then you can be READY!"

"Oh really..?" retorted the woman.

The Blind Eye member then removed her hood, revealing a young woman with blond hair set in a ponytail. Her dark eyes stared down at him.

"You.." gasped Mabel. "You're the lady from the MALL!"

"You will REFER to me as Sentia!" the woman growled.

She then turned to Dipper again, her dark eyes locked on his.

"You HAD to be the CURIOUS one, DIDN'T you?" she stated coldly. "You couldn't just leave WELL enough ALONE!"

"Uh, Mabel...do you know her?" Dipper asked, glancing from "Sentia" to Wendy to Mabel again.

"I don't know her PERSONALLY.." Mabel replied. "I know SHE'S the one who was following us in the MALL when we were looking for someone for Soos!"

"Very good Mabel Pines.. You're not as DUMB as you look!"

"Let us OUT of here, you bath-robed freak!" Wendy shouted angrily.

Sentia responded by striking Wendy across the face.

"You should LEARN not to talk BACK..!" Sentia growled. "Unless you would like a couple more VOLTS.."

Wendy glared at her, a red mark having begun to show on her face where she had been struck.

"Screw you! You stupid-"

Wendy's retort was cut off by another jolt of pain and she fell to the ground, jolts of electricity coursing through her again.

"STOP IT!" Mabel cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Leave her ALONE!"

Sentia regarded Mabel coldly before letting off the button again. Wendy lie where she fell, heaving for breath painfully.

"As you may have guessed.. This device is set to each of the sets of chains holding you here.. I have made them specially for this occasion.."

"And what's the occasion?" Dipper inquired, raising an eyebrow up. "I would think you'd be GRATEFUL to us. You and your friends would be stuck in a gigantic golden chair made of people if not for us!"

Sentia's expression was dark, and stone cold.

"Grateful.. And do you THINK everyone would FORGET what happened? If WE still had our Mind-Wiping ray, everyone could FORGET that horrifying turn of EVENTS.." Sentia glared. "But of course.. You can't always PREPARE when it COMES to this.."

She walked in between the trio but kept her gaze on Dipper.

"You had ruined our lives.. I'm just returning the favor.."

"You're CRAZY! Mabel cried out. "You can't DO this!"

"Oh, but I can.. Mabel Pines.. And I will.. You see.. Since you all had devoted yourselves to take away what we have WORKED for.. It is only FAIR that I take away what matters MOST!"

Sentia held her head high as she glared down at Dipper.

"I'm not...gonna...RRGGHH...let...you!" Dipper growled, trying to tug himself free of the bonds that held him, a dark, furious look on his face.

Sentia pressed on another button and the chains holding Dipper activated, sending a wave of electricity through his body.

"DIPPER!" Wendy and Mabel cried out.

"I WARNED you, Dipper Pines.." Sentia sneered. "You should have KNOWN what this would HAPPEN.."

She soon let up on the button, allowing the electrical charge to stop.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Dipper cried out, panting heavily, seemingly worn out...and then he flopped down. SEEMINGLY...unconscious.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried. "Dipper wake UP!"

Wendy felt her anger grow and she began to thrash at the chains.

"You crazy B*TCH!" Wendy snarled.

"Now, now.." Sentia taunted. "You wouldn't want your FRIEND to suffer MORE now do you?"

Sentia was standing with her back facing Dipper as she spoke.

Then...something seemed to SNAP in Dipper. With a furious roar, his eyes blazing, he shot forth, free of the chains, and soared through the air, grabbing hold of Sentia, wrapping the broken chains around her neck and pinning her to the ground. "HOW! DARE! YOU!" He snarled angrily.

Instead of being frightened or surprised, Sentia gave Dipper a swift and hard kick to the stomach and sent him tumbling to the ground. She scowled at him and before he could react, she removed a thin but sturdy metal rod from her robe and struck him across the back. There was a sickening crunch as the rod came down on his shoulder. Sentia then used the device and sent electricity through Wendy with so many volts, Wendy's body convulsed and she collapsed.

"NO!" Mabel screamed but soon felt volts go through her as well.

"Did you HONESTLY think I wasn't PREPARED!?" Sentia snarled. "What kind of fool do you TAKE me for!?"

She struck Dipper with the rod again. Sentia then took the chains Dipper had used and lifted him up by the neck.

"I suggest you cooperate.. UNLESS.. You want one of your oh so special COMPANIONS to lose their LIFE because of YOUR rash decisions!" Sentia chastised.

She then threw Dipper to the floor, beside Wendy who had not stirred and there were visible burns all across her body from the electrical charge.

Sentia then pulled a lever on the nearby wall. There was a low scraping as walls of what seemed to be metal bars rose up from the floor and wall, containing them in a solid steel prison.

"I suggest you RETHINK about your position to fight.."

Sentia began to leave but turned back.

"Oh, and I would refrain from trying to escape.. You think those CHAINS were bad? Just one TOUCH can sent a shock to powerful you will NEVER wake up again.."

With that being said, Sentia motioned two of the other members to enter the room and stand watch as she left them behind.

 **Author's Note: More will be up soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Two

Dipper seemed utterly unconscious. He didn't seem to be awake at all. But unbeknownst to them something was happening inside his head. An odd, strange glow was beginning to bathe out from underneath his eyelids...something very odd and strange was happening to Dipper...

Mabel was sobbing as she saw her brother unconscious.

"D..Dipper..?" she whimpered.

Wendy's weak groan echoed through the room as she finally began to stir.

"Dipper? Dipper.." Wendy whimpered.

She managed to drag herself into a seated position and carefully lifted him up.

"Dipper? Dipper, wake UP!"

Mabel sobbed weakly.

"Dipper.. Please.."

Dipper's eyes flung open, his eyes faintly glowing, his mouth hanging open, beginning to chant strangely.

"egassem sdrawkcab, egassem sdrawkcab, egassem sdrawkcab, egassem sdrawkcab!" He began to moan.

Wendy was taken by surprise and nearly dropped him then and there!

"Dipper?"

Mabel stared in morbid fascination as she watched her brother beginning to emit a glow.

Dipper then stood up, dusting himself off...and sounding sort of...FAMILIAR.

"Welly welly well! Shooting Star and the Bag of Ice. Little Mabel and Wendy! Sure been a while, ain't it?" said a VERY familiar voice indeed. A voice that belonged to a demon they were SURE had been dead!

"I.. W-what!?" Wendy sputtered in shock.

"Bipper.." Mabel whispered.

"What have you DONE to him!?" Wendy demanded. "Give him BACK!"

The possessed Dipper gave them a snort, and rested his hands on his hips.

"Were you, or were you not, getting your behinds handed to you by those idiots earlier?" He inquired. "You couldn't handle them. I can. So do you want my help...or do you want to just rot here?" He asked with a snort.

Wendy and Mabel stared at him.

"Why should we trust you?" Wendy growled. "Last time I checked, you nearly KILLED us!"

"This body is all I've got left." said the possessed Dipper. "If it goes, so will I. Therefore..." He grinned. "You want my help. I'm the only one who can. So...do we have a deal?" He asked.

"Wendy no! Y-you CAN'T!" Mabel cried. "Dipper will DIE if you do it!"

Wendy felt her heart almost stop at the mention of Dipper possibly losing his life if they went through with the deal.

"I.. I'm sorry.. I-I can't do that, Cipher.." Wendy muttered looking away. " Dipper.. He.. He means a lot to us.. He... He means a lot to ME.. I.. I just can't.."

It was then that a thought came to Wendy's mind.

"Cipher.. I.. I volunteer to take his place.."

Mabel stared at her as she felt tears forming again.

"Wendy.."

"No Mabel.. I can't let you both die because of this.. I got us into this.. So I'm getting us out of it.."

Wendy turned back to Bipper.

"I volunteer to take his place.."

Bill Cipher looked very amused.

"Well, well! That's ADORABLE you all want to help him. Alright, then. You know how I work..."

He held out a hand.

"...shake." He told her with a big grin.

Wendy bit her lower lip and though she hesitated at first, she soon shut her eyes tight and took his hand.

"I'm sorry, Dipper.." she whispered.

Wendy suddenly felt cold. She felt a slight pain in her chest and head, as if something was being forced into her chest and mind, and then the room fell away as the feeling enveloped her. Soon, the once kind and carefree girl that had been Wendy Corduroy, was gone. She had been replaced by something less than human and far, far more than mortal.

"Well, well, WELL, what a NICE surprise it is to have such a...MATURE body!" said "Bendy" as he did a few stretches, grinning as he cracked his knuckles. "Now then. I'd like to pay a little visit to our CHARMING jailer." He said as he rapped his knuckles on the door of the cell they were trapped in. "HEY! Yoooohooooooo!"

The door to the cell sent a zap through his hand. As "Bendy" was getting their attention, Mabel hurried to Dipper on the floor.

"Dipper? Dipper!"

She soon hesitated before taking a breath.

"Please don't hate me for this?"

Just after Mabel said this, she slapped him across the face hard enough to wake him up. Mabel then began to tell him what had happened and what Wendy had done to save them. Meanwhile, the Blind Eyes began to try and control the situation as Sentia once again made an appearance.

"What is the meaning of this!?" she growled.

Dipper awoke with a shocked look, glancing about, clearly confused. "Wh...what's going..." Then he looked over at Wendy. "...oh no." He murmured aloud as the possessed Wendy grinned...and nonchalantly flexed a single finger, poking Sentia in the head.

"POKE."

THRA-SHROOOOOM! She went SOARING back, slamming into the wall, embedded deeply in it as the Bill-possessed Wendy waved her arm, and gigantic hands made from the material of the walls and floors popped up, advancing on the Blind Eyes!

Sentia struck the wall with an audible *crack* leaving three of her helpers to try and pull her free. One of the Blind Eyes ducked, their hood unexpectedly being blown back to reveal..

"ROBBIE!?" Mabel cried out in horror.

He stared and though he tried to cover his face, it was too little too late.

"How COULD you!? This is YOUR fault!"

"HEY! They FORCED me to DO this!" Robbie shouted over the chaos.

He was suddenly filled with pain as a collar which had been hidden shocked him.

"I've WARNED you, Robert.." Sentia growled.

She had gotten free, and appeared to be wearing an amulet which protected her from harm. Sentia pressed a switch, revealing a bound and barely conscious Tambry chained to the wall by her wrists, unconscious. Mabel was shocked by the change of events.

"We COULD have done this the EASY way.. But you CONTINUE to REBEL!"

She then turned to the still possessed Wendy.

"Bill Cipher.. My my.. I had WONDERED when we should see you again." she suddenly smirked.

It was clear now that the dedication to the cause of the Blind Eye had caused Sentia's mind to break. She no longer had any sense of logic or link to reality as her mind was now nothing but unbridled insanity.

"We welcome you.. For this will be the new world in which you will reside in.."

As she said this, Sentia pressed a button and the cuffs around "Bendy's" wrists began to glow with energy, soon ripping Bill out from Wendy's body, causing him to be transformed into that of a boy no older than Dipper and Wendy collapsed, her entire body becoming limp.

 **Author's Note: I will try to add more..**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Three

"Oh no!" Dipper cried out, mouth agape, looking at "Bendy" in surprise as he raced over to Wendy to help her up, Bill Cipher looking over his frame, eyes blinking slowly as he flexed his fingers a bit, then glanced up at Sentia.

"Well...well...what on Earth have you done?" He inquired.

Wendy did not awaken no matter how much Dipper tried to wake her.

"I am glad you ASKED, Bill Cipher.. For you see.. I know YOU are part of the REASON for these supernatural happenings.. And I just can't let it continue.." Sentia smirked, pacing around Cipher's new form.

She then took out an iron knife with a decorative handle and twirled it about dangerously close to Bill's face.

"With the help of looking into a bit of alchemy, I've found that drawing the blood of someone with the mixture of my creation can render ANYONE supernatural or otherwise into a weakened form.. Quite clever, ISN'T it?"

As she asked this, cut Bill across the cheek with the knife, which she had coated with the mixture or her creation.

"GGGRHHH!" Bill reeled back, clutching his cheek, giving her a dark glower.

"Wendy, Wendy c'mon, speak to me..." Dipper begged.

Bill's eyes glowered.

"You think I'm powerless, is that it?" He darkly intoned at Sentia.

Wendy made rasping noise as she tried to breathe, blood trickling from between her lips. Tears formed in Mabel's eyes as she saw her friend in such a horrible state. It seemed that when Bill was separated from her body, Wendy's body had become overwhelmed and much of her life force had been taken from her. Soon, Wendy looked up at them. Her brilliant emerald eyes had lost their sparkle and had become red from the immense pain. Wendy reached out toward them, as if they were just out of her reach.

Sentia only grinned as she watched the concoction she created began to take effect on Bill.

"You will find out soon enough.. And after you are gone, we will FINALLY be FREE of your INFLUENCE!"

Bill growled darkly, his eyes narrowing.

"I may feel weak...but I'm not QUITE finished!" He roared out, launching himself through the air. He shot through the air, a ten foot leap, slamming into Sentia, knocking her down, down against the stony floor with amazing strength! Clearly, not all his powers were gone...

Sentia growled, becoming angry that her plans were going awry. Sentia took the knife she was still holding and brought it into Bill's shoulder to the hilt of the blade.

Wendy finally took hold of Dipper's hand and gripped it as she took in deep and heavy breaths, her emerald eyes looked into Dipper's brown eyes with a deep sadness in them.

"You...WITCH!" Mabel cried out.

Sentia found Mabel's SWEATER wrapped around her face, yanking her back.

"Take this!" She cried out, Bill ripping the knife clean out of his shoulder and slicing it.

SCHLRRRRPPP! Right across Sentia's exposed neck!

As the blade sliced into her, the chain to the amulet was cut completely through and clattered to the floor. Sentia made a high-pitched moaning noise and started coughing uncontrollably as she tried to breathe through the deep slash in her throat. As she tumbled to the floor, her eyes rolled back as she then lost consciousness.

There Sentia lay, bleeding out onto the floor as Bill stood over her body. Instead of attacking, the other members to the Blind Eye began to panic and ran. Robbie however stayed behind and had managed to free Tambry from her bindings.

Mabel turned to Bill before running back to Dipper, who was still at Wendy's side.

"Wendy...don't worry, we're gonna get you out of here." Dipper said, trying to lift her up, to carry her out of the museum as he turned to Mabel. "Mabel! Call Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford!" He insisted. "In fact, call an AMBULANCE!"

"Well! That was fun! Who wants Chinese?" Bill commented cheerily.

Mabel ignored Bill's question and quickly began to dial 911. Wendy's vision was blurred as she looked at Dipper, her eyes bloodshot and teary.

"Dipper.." Wendy coughed.

Mabel had finished talking on the phone and hurried over to them again.

"Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford are on their way HERE!"

As Mabel helped Dipper curry Wendy out, Robbie was in turn carrying Tambry bridal style, having knocked over one of the oil lanterns, to which the curtains in the room had caught fire. Robbie soon turned to Bill who was still standing over Sentia's motionless body.

"You gonna just stand there, or WHAT?"

Bill looked down at his hands. "Hmmmm. I don't quite seem to have all my powers anymore..." He grumbled out. "I GUESS this means I'm stuck with you..." He remarked aloud.

"Oh, how LUCKY we are!" Dipper grumbled back in return as Bill followed after them.

Outside, there were flashing lights that filled the night as an ambulance, along with a rather worn out car were parked at the front door of the now burning museum.

"Kids!" Grunkle Stan shouted.

"What HAPPENED here?" Great Uncle Ford asked, horrified by the conditions of hey were in.

"Um...Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, er...remember Bill?"

"Yeah, of course! Wh-"

They turned, seeing the other child as Bill grinned a bit. "Heya, six fingers."

"...you've got to be KIDDING ME." Stan murmured, his eyes agape as Ford stared, astounded.

"Dipper.. What..? How..?" Ford stuttered.

He shook his head and his expression became that of a stern parent.

"How did this happen? Why is HE here?"

Mabel was shocked at how icy her Grunkle's tone was.

"Grunkle Ford, the Blind Eye came back and some how summoned Bill and.."

She then proceeded to explain everything that had happened in the span of five hours.

"Dipper.. Is this true?" asked Ford, his gaze turning to his great nephew.

"It's all true. But Wendy's really hurt. Is she going to be okay?" Dipper asked as the ESTs raced inside to get Wendy into the ambulance.

"We'll go to the hospital and ensure she's fine." Stan insisted as he glared at Bill. "Does he still have all his powers?"

"You're not turned into a gigantic statue of cheese right now, so...no." Bill grumbled, looking over his hands. "That damn woman screwed with my mojo! I've lost so much of my spark..."

"What woman?" asked Ford, now a bit confused.

"She said her name was 'Sentia'.." Mabel responded. "She turned Bill into a human."

As the ambulance was loading Wendy into the back, Wendy suddenly sat up, gasping for air and coughing.

"Dipper!" she cried out, filled with a panic.

She began to thrash, as if she had completely forgotten where she was.

"Miss, you need to calm down..!" insisted one of the paramedics.

Wendy, however, was still in a panic. She looked all around her like a panicked animal.

"Wendy, Wendy I'm here!" Dipper yelled out, racing over to her, holding her hand as the paramedics flinched and cringed.

"Kid, you can't really drive with her. Only family members." he insisted.

"You're Wendy Corduroy, right? We'll call your parents." said another paramedic.

Wendy looked at Dipper, her panic slowly easing up. Blood had dribbled from her mouth and only smeared when Wendy wiped at her lips.

"Listen, Wendy, we're getting you some help, okay? We're going to take you to the hospital." Dipper insisted. "I'll wait for you there."

Wendy looked into his eyes. There was an uncharacteristic fear within them. She soon nodded and as they loaded her in, Wendy's hand slowly slipped from Dipper's grasp.

 **Author's Note: I have been extremely busy but I will try to get more up soon..**


	5. Chapter 5

Part Four

"Yep. I'm human now." Bill remarked, sauntering over to Ford and Stan with a grin, wiggling his fingers in a threatening manner. "I still got SOOOOME of my special powers though!" He said in a snigger. "Heh-heh-heh. Oooh, I could have such fun with you!"

"Not so fast, Kid." Stan started, looking at Bill. "You May have been a crazy demon, but you're not anymore.."

"He's right, Bill," Ford agreed. "Even though you started life as a demon, you will have a chance to redeem yourself and see what you have done wrong.. Learn that we are not some toy you can play with and throw away."

"D'awww. That doesn't sound NEARLY as much fun." Bill grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. "I wish I could just turn people into gold again. Or cheese. Because I could go for some cheese."

"You have serious issues." Ford grumbled. "You need a psychiatrist."

"HA! None would last TEN MINUTES with me." Bill bragged.

"I can show Bill the power of friendship!" Mabel grinned.

"You been watching that pony show again?" Stan grumbled, turning to Mabel.

"Maaaybe..." Mabel responded, grinning a bit slyly.

"It's a charming show." Ford remarked, Stan gaping at him as Bill's eyes went wide.

"Oh no. You're...you're a BRONY!" He proclaimed in absolute fear. "D-Don't ever bring those ponies up!"

"You're afraid of MY LITTLE PONY?" Ford laughed with a twinkle in his eye.

Mabel ignored the conversation as she turned back toward her brother as the ambulance drove away, no doubt bringing Wendy along inside.

"Dipper?" asked Mabel, her voice filled with concern.

Dipper stared at the ambulance as it drove away.

"...ohhhh...Wendy." He whispered, hanging his head low. "This is all my fault..."

Mabel hugged her brother tight.

"Dipper.. It's not your fault.. That lady was obviously INSANE..! We couldn't do anything to stop her.."

That was when she caught a glimpse of some officers carrying what looked to be a black body-bag and shuddered a little.

"Bill was actually the one who saved us.. In his weird, creepy, and.. Scary way.."

"So wait a minute.." Stan started, a bit in shock. "That crazy demon kid actually saved you..? HIM?"

"Well..." Bill nonchalantly shrugged. "She wanted to use me. I don't much like people USING me..." He remarked darkly. "And she also nearly did away with me on top of that!" He added with a nod. "Noooo, not gonna forgive THAT!" He proclaimed with a dark glower.

"Now you know how WE felt.." Ford intoned with a half-lidded stare.

"Yeah, NOBODY uses Stanley Pines! NOBODY!" Stan nearly shouted before adding. "Oh and you guys too I guess.."

"Hey Dipper, didn't you say we were going to meet Wendy at the hospital?" Mabel asked.

"Right!" Dipper turned to his uncles. "Can you drive us there?"

"Of course!" Stan said, glaring over at Bill. "But HE'S not getting in the car."

"Well, Tambry's also there so he can ride in the van." Robbie stated.

Ford looked at him with an almost incredulous look.

"What!? I can't make an OPINION?"

Ford ignored him and soon they piled into Stan's car, excluding Robbie and Bill who were in the bulky van. When they reached the hospital, Manly Dan and Wendy's three brothers were in the waiting room. Manly Dan looked up and when his gaze landed on the Pine's family, his dark eyes flared with unbridled anger.

"YOU two!" he glared.

He stood and stopped over to Ford and Stan.

"What have you done to my daughter!?"

"Well, she got kidnapped by cultists who were trying to sacrifice her." Dipper began to explain before Manly Dan held up a hand.

"STOP. Is this supernatural crap?"

"...well...yeah?" Dipper confessed as Manly Dan moaned, tugging down on his face.

"Ohhhh. I'm...I'm not good at figuring out this supernatural crap. Who's directly responsible, then?! Who cut up my daughter?"

"A woman named Sentia. She's REALLY most sincerely deeaaaad." Mabel sang out, imitating the song from 'The Wizard of Oz'.

"So, you see it wasn't US!" Stan added to make a point.

That was when a doctor made his way into the room.

"Are you the Corduroy family?" he asked.

"Yes." Manly Dan and his family all looked slightly terrified as they stared back at the doctor, each of them slightly holding onto each other's shoulders, Dan biting his lip before he spoke up. "Doc, please, PLEASE tell me my daughter'll be alright. I need to hear this. PLEASE."

The doctor looked at them all in turn as he chose his words.

"Miss Corduroy is in critical condition.. There were many burns and bruises when she had arrived.. She also sustained internal injury.. I assure you all that we are doing what we can to help her."

Everyone looked nervously at each other. Then Mabel brought up a question.

"Wait...doesn't Bill still have SOME of his powers?"

Dipper froze.

"...are you suggesting...?" He began.

Ford and Stan stared at Mabel in shock.

"Mabel.." he said, carefully smoothing the horror from his voice. "You know that asking to make a deal with him can be very dangerous.. The magic he uses is dark magic.. The use of dark magic can have wild and unpredictable results.. I am sorry.. But we can not risk using it.. No good can come of it."

"I hate to admit it," Stan muttered. "But he's got a point.. How do we know he won't pull a trick?"

"Yeah, but if Wendy's really, REALLY hurt..." Dipper murmured, nervously biting his lip as Bill nonchalantly smiled over at them, Mabel nervously tracing a circle upon the ground. "This might be our only way to save her!"

Ford wanted to refuse, as he understood the danger. He knew making deals with Bill was one of the last things they could possibly think of doing. However, as he looked at his great niece and nephew, he found his mind was in turmoil. He knew they were concerned about Wendy and knew they only wanted to help her. Even if it meant using dark magic to do it.

"Fine," Ford said, defeated. "F-fine... Y-you can ask him.."

Bill grinned. "Sooooo...you want me to save her life?" He paced back and forth, giving them all a very large grin.

"OHHH no. Wait one minute. If you save her, you CAN'T, like, put a piece of yourself into her, or make her some undead zombie, or a cyborg, or possessed by something else or ANYTHING like that!" Dipper said. "You want something from us FOR this, fine! But you're not going to do ANYTHING...but patch up her wounds and heal her and make her like she was before she got those injuries. JUST that. NOTHING else." He said, holding out his hand. "I'll let you ask for ANYTHING you want from me, but you can't do ANYTHING funny with Wendy."

Bill looked Dipper over, the transformed demon amused. "Well, well, well. You got clever, Pine Tree." He complimented the young kid. "Okay. Okay. We got a deal. But there'll come a time when I'll want a favor from you. And when that time comes...you can't refuse. In fact, I'll call on you, say...tomorrow." He told Dipper. "I wanna test out this new body of mine. See what powers it might still hold." He commented as he shook Dipper's hand. "So...let me go fix up your little friend." He added, heading for Wendy's room.

 **Author's Note: Okay.. First off.. I am NOT bashing MLP XP It was just something that happened in the RP, Secondly.. If you think I did something bad, please don't leave hateful comments? I would greatly appreciate it :) Thanks..**


	6. Chapter 6

Part Five

Ford watched him leave and turned to Dipper.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Dipper.." he said sternly. "Even with the conditions you gave him, there could still be consequences from using dark magic.."

"Like what, exactly?" asked Stan.

"She may not have any memory of who she is.. Or memory of who anyone ELSE is.." Ford replied. "Almost what happened after Weirdmageddon.."

"L-like Grunkle Stan?" stammered Mabel.

"It IS possible, Mabel.. But one thing I am more concerned about is she could be unstable.."

Bill, meanwhile, had entered the room where Wendy was, and rubbed his hands together, closing his eyes as he held his hands up. Focusing, his eyes began to glow, and Wendy's body, in turn, began to glow as well.

"Oooooooooh...what FUN we'll have together." He told Wendy. "I'm gonna make you amazing!"

Ford and the others had soon entered the room after hearing the commotion of yelling nurses that had run out in a panic. They all stared in awe at the glow emanating out from Wendy's body as she slowly lifted from the bed. As this continued the cuts and burns began to close and heal as if the injuries were going in reverse. The glow continued as the swathes of bandages began to unravel and fall uselessly onto the floor and bed beneath her.

"And...theeeere...we...goooo!" Bill cried out, laughing in delight as Wendy moaned, her eyes slowly opening as she panted a bit, clutching at her head, looking confused.

"Wh...what? What's going on?" She muttered before she was lowered onto the ground, standing up.

"Um...Bill saved you." Dipper nervously confessed.

She turned to look at him.

"Oh.. Hey there.." she said with a friendly smile. "Have we met?"

Mabel felt a deep sadness forming in her heart.

"Wendy?"

She turned to look at her in shocked confusion.

"How.. How do you know my name?"

Dipper gaped in horror, and then looked at Bill. "What the h*ll did you do to Wendy!?" He cried out.

"Woops." Bill shrugged a bit. "I guess I sent her too far back in terms of her state..." He commented with a sigh. "Well, I'm still learning the ropes of my new form." He intoned.

"She doesn't remember anything about us?" Grunkle Stan inquired, Ford looking astounded.

"I was afraid of this.." Ford frowned, a deep concern. "She has lost any memory of us.."

Wendy looked at them, a look of confusion on her face.

"I'm not sure what's going on," Wendy started after a moment. "But you guys look like you've been through a lot."

"Wendy.. Wendy it's us!" Mabel insisted. "Please! We're your FRIENDS!"

"Look, kid.. I don't know what you're going on about, but I'm sure we can talk about it later.."

"Let's, uh...give her some space and some time with her family." Stan insisted at last, shaking his head back and forth as Dipper clutched his face, slowly turning away, looking forlorn as Mabel put a hand on his back, leading him out, the others following after so Wendy's family could enter the room.

Wendy greeted her family with joy and happiness to see them as they entered the room.

A few days came and went and Wendy was soon back at the Shack. The day was rather slow and so there were not many people at the Shack.

Ding-ding-ding! Dipper opened up the door, standing in the doorway, looking at Wendy. "...hey, Wendy." He said softly, looking up at her, his expression dour and depressed.

Wendy looked up and gave him a smile.

"Hey.. Dipper, right?" She asked.

She soon looked confused as she saw his depressed expression.

"Hey.. Are you okay? You don't look so good?"

Wendy walked out from behind the counter and over to Dipper. When her hand touched his shoulder, she stopped as a flash went through her mind. It was brief but she thought she saw they were on top of the Shack.

 _"C'mon man, don't leave me hangin'"_

Wendy froze up and clutched at her head as she felt a searing pain.

Dipper looked up at her, clearly surprised. "Wendy, you okay? You...don't look so good." He murmured, looking at her face, clearly intrigued.

Wendy shook her head weakly and looked at him.

"I-I'm fine.. It's just.. I have have a bit of a headache.."

She looked at him again, her emerald eyes meeting with Dipper's deep brown ones. There was another flash in her mind. This time, they were in the Shack near the bathroom.

 _"The Big Dipper! That's how you got your nickname! I thought your parents just hated you or something... Hey, I guess we're both freaks"_

Wendy stumbled back, falling on her rump as she tried to pinpoint the reason for the flashes in her mind.

"I.. I don't know.." she stammered. "I just..."

She trailed off. Something about the boy beside her seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place why.

"Well, um..." Dipper nervously rubbed the back of his neck, cringing a bit. "Er...are you feeling okay? Do you want me to get you an aspirin?" He inquired.

Wendy looked at him again.

"I just.."

She was about to continue when Robbie entered the shop.

"Oh hey, Robbie."

"Hey Wendy.. You feeling better?"

Wendy's expression was complete confusion.

"Feeling better?" she echoed.

Wendy suddenly felt a pain in her head again. She turned to Dipper again.

"A-actually.. Some aspirin would be good.."

"Maybe you should take a break.." said Robbie.

"No.. I-I'll be fine." Wendy replied.

"Wendy, me and Tambry are worried about you."

""I don't NEED a break.. I'm fine.."

"We haven't heard from you in days Wendy."

"Stop worrying, Robbie.. I SAID I'm FINE."

"But Wendy-"

"I SAID NO!" Wendy screamed.

She growled angrily with a slight twitch in her eye. Robbie backed away from her nervously. After a moment or so of silence, Wendy blinked a few times and shook her head. She looked at Dipper and Robbie's terrified expression and began to back away from them.

"I... I'm sorry.."

She turned and took off through the Employees Only door at the back of the shop.

 **Author's Note: More will come soon..**


	7. Chapter 7

Part Six

"What's goin' on with her, man?" Robbie asked Dipper as Dipper nervously looked out the door, staring in the direction she'd gone.

"...she's just...dealing with a lot." Dipper muttered. Though he had a feeling he knew it was much, MUCH more than that. MUCH more.

That was when Mabel ran in.

"Dipper? What's going on? I heard shouting and then Wendy ran to the attic.. Is everything okay?"

"Wendy flipped out for no reason." Robbie exclaimed. "Don't think I've EVER seen her that ANGRY before.. Not even those times I messed things UP."

Mabel looked at them with deepening concern. Robbie looked over at Dipper.

"You should probably go check on her.. I mean, she might listen to you." he stated after a moment.

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll...try to talk to her." He said, heading off in the direction she went, noticing Bill was nearby, munching on a candy apple.

"You know, not having a proper mouth made eating things really weird." He commented dryly. "This is MUCH more enjoyable."

"Which way did Wendy go?!" Dipper demanded.

"She went off to the woods. I think she's so furious and upset she just wants to try and punch trees until she feels better." Bill said with a shrug.

As Dipper got closer to where Wendy had ran, it was now easy to see Wendy had found a secluded area in the forest where grove of wild apple trees were growing. Wendy was punching an old apple tree angrily, hitting it so fiercely that it was beginning to weaken. Dipper could hear the unmistakable sound of the trunk cracking.

"Stupid.. Stupid.. STUPID!" she growled.

Wendy was so focused on getting out her frustrations that she didn't realize the tree was starting to fall apart. Branches cascaded down and left small cuts in her skin as they fell. However, Wendy didn't seem to care. She let out an angry yell as she swung at the tree with all her strength.

There was a terrifying crunch that echoed through the grove. Though at first it would seem she may have broken the tree. It wasn't until he got a few yards away when he realized the horrifying truth. The tree hadn't been what cracked, but the bones in her arm and hand.

Wendy stumbled back as nausea suddenly washed over her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"I've got you!" Dipper said, racing over to her, helping her off the ground, easing her up. "It sounds like you broke your hand. C'mon, let's get you to the hospital, Wendy." He insisted warmly.

"S-stupid tree.." she muttered, her voice cracked slightly.

At closer inspection, Dipper could see the bones were indeed broken and were unmistakably visible under Wendy's skin. The bark of the tree was covered in deep crimson where she had been letting out all of her anger.

Meanwhile, Wendy's ears were ringing. She looked up, finding it hard to focus on him. Her eyes met with Dipper's as he helped her up, causing the ringing to grow louder as more flashes filled her mind. This time, they were somewhere underground in some type of bunker. She couldn't understand what she was seeing as her head began to throb. Wendy suddenly had a sick feeling as she saw they were surrounded by cloaked figures. Her vision grew blurred before her eyes slipped shut.

"Lean on me as best you can, Wendy." Dipper insisted, trying to bear as much of her weight as he could. "It'll be alright." He added, trying to sound confident and calm...though inwardly, he was terrified for her.

Wendy grunted in response as her head throbbed.

"Why is this.. Happening...?" she muttered.

She opened her eyes again as she felt angry again but somehow did not seem to have the energy. Wendy tried to clench her hands but was confused as her one hand refused to respond. She looked at it and stared at it, confused as to why she hadn't felt any pain.

"We'll be at the hospital soon, don't worry." Dipper said, bringing her into town, heading for the local hospital. "I'm here, Wendy. It'll be okay."

As they walked along the road, everyone seemed to stop and stare at them as the duo passed them by. As they passed by what remained of the old history museum, Wendy froze. Dreams she had over the past few days ran through her head. It was then she realized they weren't dreams; but memories. Everything she had been through the summer before, the end of the world, and how she had helped save Gravity Falls. Her eyes went wide as she remembered being locked in chains.. Pain.. Horrible pain.. Wendy fell to her knees.

"I.. I think... I.. I understand now."

She looked over at him. The boy who had been there for her, her best friend. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Dipper.. It.. It's really you..."

 **Author's Note: Sorry to take so long.. I'll try to get more up soon..**


	8. Chapter 8

Part Seven

Dipper gasped in shock, looking back at her.

"Wendy?" He asked, his voice hopeful. "Do...do you remember...what happened over that summer? With us? All the things we did?" He inquired in a nervous, quiet voice.

Wendy thought through what happened.

"I.. Remember snippets of what was going on.." she muttered, turning toward him. "First we were going to an old convenience store.. Then.. There was a party with that stuck-up blonde.. We were down in a bunker and then surround by these freaks in oversized robes.. The end of the world and then being normal again.."

She suddenly froze.

"Then... We were in c-chains... P-pain... S-So much pain.. I can't remember what happened after.. Bill..."

She trailed off.

"Dipper.. I... I wasn't just knocked out.. W-was I...?"

Wendy's voice was shaky as she seemed to shiver.

Dipper gulped nervously and waved his hands in the air. "It's all good, really! Really! You're fine now, and that's what matters! Well...almost fine, your hand's probably broken. Let's get you to the hospital to patch that up." He offered.

Wendy noticed the change in his emotions and could sense something was wrong.

"Dipper.." she started. "Be honest with me.. What exactly happened to me?"

She put her good hand on his shoulder, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Please.. I want to know.."

"Well, uh, to bring you back to normal, Bill had to use his powers. It was...freaky." Dipper confessed nervously. "Sorry." He mumbled. "I don't really know how he does what he does, but it also hurt your memories." He added. "That was the payoff."

Wendy gave him a look.

"Payoff?" she asked. "What do you mean by PAYOFF?"

"Well...like I said, you were SUPER hurt at the museum by this loony, and Bill said he could heal you up, but when he healed you up, it hurt your mind." Dipper confessed. "So your head got all scrambled and you lost your memory." He went on as he led her into the hospital. "Also, Bill's now a human kid!" He added.

Wendy had an incredulous look as she listened to Dipper's explanation.

"So the reason I lost most of my mind was because of HIM.."

Wendy felt more anger beginning to rise within her.

"And you made a DEAL with him to fix me?"

She had been holding onto his arm with her good hand and her grip had become extremely tight to the point that Dipper's arm began to bruise.

"Do you KNOW how RECKLESS that was!?"

Bill was suddenly right by them, nonchalantly leaning against a sign.

"About as reckless, I'd guess, as trying to take on cultists all by yourselves?...like you did?" He said in a sarcastic tone, Wendy glancing over in his direction. "Don't be too mad at Pine Tree over there, you were just as headstrong as he was." He commented. "So much so you DIED for it, and had to get lil' ol me to bring you back. Which...by the way...you're welcome for!" He laughed.

Wendy stared at him and had finally let go of Dipper's arm.

"You..." she snarled.

Without warning, Wendy knocked Bill to the floor, using so much force it caused his head to crack against the wall.

"Get up.."

Her voice was such a low growl it was almost frightening. Wendy knocked Bill down again and soon had him around the neck with her good hand.

"YOU did this to me!"

Wendy was in such a rage she did not seem to notice her grip was enough to cause Bill to choke.

"I lost my memories and you made me hurt my BEST FRIEND! I'll make SURE you pay for that.."

She threw Bill into a nearby bench, causing it to break as Bill crashed upon it. Wendy was about to bring her fist down on Bill when she felt someone grab her arm. Wendy turned with a growl but felt her anger drain away as she saw it was Dipper. She could see the fear and shock on his face and she stopped her attack.

Wendy then turned to Bill, who was in a heap on the now broken bench. She then turned to see everyone was staring at her in shock and horror. Wendy felt tears begin to form as the look of fear on Dipper's face flashed through her mind. Wendy turned away from them and ran out of the hospital, her tears now flowing freely as she ran toward the forest.

 **Author's Note: Extremely sorry for the long wait.. I had been extremely busy, especially with the holidays coming up.. I will try to get more up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Part Eight

Bill gasped, panting a bit, rubbing over his throat, cringing. "Sheesh, what's HER problem?"

"DUDE!" Dipper yelled at, shaking his head back and forth, racing off after Wendy. "Wendy! Wendy, come back!"

"UGGGGHHH." Bill moaned, shaking his head himself. "...humans..."

Thunder rumbled softly above Dipper as he searched for Wendy, the rain from above him now beginning to soak through his clothing. Wendy had taken beneath a large tree cedar tree far from the town. There she huddled, her falling tears mixing with the falling rain as she sat alone. She thought she could hear Dipper calling for her from close by but she remained there, refusing to move. Wendy wasn't sure how long she had been beneath the tree but it had now started to get dark.

"Wendy!" Dipper called out, his voice echoing through the air as he searched for her. "Weeeenddddyyyy!" He yelled out again, cupping his hands around his mouth.

It was then that the familiar shade of red orange caught his eye beneath an old cedar tree. Wendy had by this point lain down in the soaking wet grass, letting her tears continue to fall as she became completely soaked from the torrential downpour. Wendy lie in a murky puddle, having chosen to stay where she was. As she closed her eyes, fresh tears slipped down her freckled cheeks.

"Wendy..." Dipper murmured, approaching her as he knelt down by her. "C'mon, you shouldn't be out here. You ought to be in the hospital so we can take care of your hand. You need some rest." He insisted warmly.

Wendy groaned as a dizziness came over her.

"Dipper.. W-why are you..?"

Wendy's body shivered as the cold was now beginning to set in.

"I'm t-too dangerous.." she muttered. "J-just.. J-just leave me here.."

Wendy then rolled onto her side, her back facing toward him.

"Wendy, you're my best friend." Dipper insisted firmly. "And...I can't just leave you out here in the rain. I owe you too much to do that."

Wendy turned to look at him, allowing him to see the sadness and shame in her emerald eyes.

"D-Dipper.."

She started to try and move but felt her muscles were extremely stiff. Wendy let out a painful cough and soon tried to get up again. Wendy felt someone was watching them.

"Dipper.. W-we're not alone out here.."

"My my, aren't you the smart one?" asked a feminine voice.

There was a flash of light as a rather large net cascaded over them. As the two were trapped in the net, two figures made their way into the clearing. The duo was dressed in the all to familiar robes.

"You both have caused enough problems for us.. But don't worry.. We will take good care of you." stated the male beside his companion.

Many others of the Blind Eye soon appeared and began to surround them.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Dipper yelled out, his voice aggravated and angry. "Your old leader's friggin' DEAD, why don't you just find something new to do?!" He angrily roared, shaking the net about. "You're just wasting your time!"

The woman removed her hood, revealing a woman with light brown hair.

"Even if our leader IS gone, you had ruined our lives!" the woman growled. "Because of you, my husband and I had been in the hospital reliving our darkest FEARS!"

It was when saying this, Dipper realized it was the two tourists had mentioned the Gremloblin being fake and Dipper having told them to look into its eyes.

"Oh. Well...sorry." Dipper apologized, both he and Wendy unaware that Bill was watching from afar, hiding behind some trees...

The woman sensed he was there, and took something out of her robe pocket.

"Bill Cipher.. Good to see you again.."

She pressed a button and a beam shot out from the device, sending a shockwave through him.

"It's a shame this had to happen.. But we can't let your influence continue.."

Bill Cipher flopped backwards, seemingly unconcious, Dipper racing forward and he struck the woman up in the face. THWACK.

"Wendy, RUN! NOW!" He screamed out.

Wendy only stared in shock. The woman growled and grabbed Dipper by the arm and through him to the ground. As this happened, something in Wendy snapped. Wendy let out an angry yell and lunged at the woman, knocking her to the ground. completely forgetting her injured arm, she began to beat the woman's face with both fists.

"Don't you EVER touch him AGAIN!"

The others looked astounded. Dipper, meanwhile, had his mouth agape as he watched Wendy just WAILING on her. He, meanwhile, began to call on his smartphone.

After a few moments, the call got through to Ford and Stan and they were hurrying toward the scene.

At this point, the other Blind Eyes jumped to action and grabbed Wendy, pulling her off the woman. Wendy thrashed, her anger still flowing through her. She was thrown to the ground, causing Wendy to land on her bad arm.

"You're INSANE!" cried the woman, her face obviously bruised and bloodied.

"You are nothing but a MONSTER!" one of the Blind Eyes growled.

Wendy staggered to get up but was suddenly overtaken by immense pain as a device similar to the one used on Bill secured itself around her neck and she was hit with a wave of pain, causing her to collapse to the ground as jolts of electricity arced through her.

"You should've LEARNED from your mistakes.. But now you'll have your punishment.."

Wendy opened her mouth to make a snide remark when another bolt of energy jolted through her.

"I suggest you keep your mouth SHUT if you know what's GOOD for you!" growled the man beside the woman.

He pressed the button again and Wendy collapsed again, her body twitching wildly as she fought not to lose consciousness.

"See now...that wasn't nice of you." Bill's voice rang out.

They turned...and Bill's human form was hovering up in the air, dark, powerful magical energy swirling around him, his eyes seemingly bleeding, his face alit with fury.

"...now I'M NOT GOING TO BE NICE EITHER." He roared out, as Dipper gaped.

"Ohhhhh crap he's mad."

The Blind Eyes took a startled step back and the man dropped the control. Wendy fell limp to the ground as the jolts of electricity finally stopped.

Stan and Ford had just arrived and were shocked and horrified by what was going on. It was complete chaos as Bill's power became stronger.

Wendy lay on the ground completely unconscious from the pain.

 **Author's Note: I am very sorry for taking so long.. I will try to get more up soon..**


	10. Chapter 10

Part Nine

Bill grinned darkly, and then...KRAKKA-SCHOOOOM! He launched himself clear through the air, and with a powerful THRAK...he separated the man's head from his shoulders as Dipper gaped in shock, then ran to Wendy, lifting her up as Stan and Ford ran over to him.

"C'mon kid, let's get outta here!" Stan yelled as Bill roared furiously at the Blind Eyes.

Wendy seemed to be completely unconscious. As a wild wind blew around them, Mabel ran over to Bill.

"Bill! STOP!" she yelled over the rush of wind. "Killing is WRONG!"

Ford grabbed his great niece's arm.

"Mabel! We have to GO!"

"But-!"

"It's too DANGEROUS here!" Ford argued.

Bill gave Mabel a dark, angry look. "...YoU sHoUlD lIsTeN tO hIm!" He snarled.

Dipper, meanwhile, was managing to lug Wendy far, far away as Stan and Ford took hold of each of Mabel's arms, racing off with her as well as Bill now focused his furious intentions and dark glower on the remaining cultists.

"OH WHAT FUN I'M GOING TO HAAAAAVE..." He sang out foully.

At long last, the others had raced out of the forest and soon, they were back at the hospital. Wendy was being wheeled in to get more proper treatment, especially for her hand, and her family had been called in. They all sat in the waiting room, waiting for the surgery to finish, and thinking...thinking back to what Bill had been doing. Wondering...if he was still doing it even now.

They got their answer a few minutes later as several EMTs raced past them. "There's this HUGE horrific scene in the woods, we gotta get down there. The cops have called in a lot of favors!"

"Are ANY of them alive?"

"Barely, that's why we're bringing the big drugs."

"I heard over the radio one of them is somehow still alive despite being stuffed halfway through somebody else's chest."

"Yeah, it's a medical miracle. This other guy's missing both his hands and one guy lost his whole face but is somehow still alive too..."

"...maybe we'd better steer clear of Bill for a few days..." Dipper squeaked out nervously.

Ford watched as the EMTs ran out, some carrying a large supply box. He soon shook his head in deep regret.

"This is what I had meant when I said not to interfere with dark magic.."

He was looking at Dipper as he said this.

"We have caused so much chaos because of Bill's influence.."

"Yeah, not to mention Bill practically made mince meat out of a lot of those people.." Stan intoned.

As he had finished talking a doctor had walked out into the waiting room. He had a very concerned look on his face.

"Is everything alright?" Dipper nervously asked as the others looked on, the doctor hesitating.

"Your friend's hand has been broken. She won't be able to use it the way she used to." He commented quietly. "But she got off much, much easier than our...other patients we've just gotten a few minutes ago..."

Mabel shuddered at the thought of the other patients conditions.

"Can we see her? We want to see her!" Manly Dan stated.

The boys all nodded in agreement. Before the doctor could respond, there was shouting as Dipper ran through the double swing doors toward Wendy's room.

Wendy was currently asleep in bed, moaning a bit, tossing her head back and forth as she mumbled in her slumber.

Mabel had followed behind her brother and now stood in the doorway as she watched Dipper inch toward Wendy in the bed. Wendy's left hand and arm were bandaged up and it was easy to see she was covered in burns but it wasn't too severe. Dipper approached and took her right hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Wendy groaned, slowly opening her eyes only to immediately close them as she felt a dizziness take over.

"I'm sorry..." she croaked out.

"Wendy...it's okay. Just...don't run out of the hospital bed again." Dipper insisted as Mabel and the others stood tenderly around her bed.

"He's right, Wendy. Y'all need lots of rest." Manly Dan insisted. "We're gonna all take turns a-stayin' by your side to ensure ya get it!"

Wendy tried sitting upright. and started to try and sit up. Her limbs were stiff and her muscles ached, feeling as though she had run a marathon in her sleep. Despite her exhaustion she managed to lift herself up a few inches, and regretted it instantly as her dizziness returned with a vengeance and she flopped back into the bed.

"It's not like I can really go anywhere anyway.." Wendy grumbled.

She began to take shaky breaths as she shut her eyes tightly.

"They.. knocked me.. out.." Wendy said through gritted teeth. "I'm not.. Okay with that..."

Her tone was surprisingly not from anger but was actually to keep from being sick all over the bed.

"You seriously need to calm yourself." said the doctor, pointing at her, shaking his head back and forth as he stood in the doorway. "We don't want you to elevate your blood pressure. You need to think of things that make you happy!" He reasoned.

Wendy scowled at the doctor for his patronizing tone, but as she looked over at Dipper, her expression softened.

"Dipper.."

She took his hand with her good hand and held it.

"It's you.."

She used whatever strength and pulled him into a hug.

"You are.."

She could feel tears forming.

"I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry I never told you.."

Dipper returned the hug, feeling tears springing to his own eyes.

"I was just so scared." He whispered out. "I'm just so glad you're okay, Wendy..." He whispered out.

Wendy continued to hold him close, allowing him to cry into her shoulder. The doctor smiled as he watched them. After an hour or so, visiting was soon over and the doctor ushered them out. Just before Dipper left, Wendy managed to lean in and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Dipper blushed, his cheeks flushing as he held the spot where Wendy had kissed him, slowly making his way out of the room.

"Wendy's going to be fine." Mabel insisted. "She's strong, Dipper. And we never have to worry about that dumb cult ever again!"

Dipper continued holding his cheek softly. Dipper nodded, though inside, he wanted to scream in joy. Wendy had actually gave him a kiss! She actually KISSED him!

"Dipper?" said Mabel giving him a nudge.

"H-huh?"

Dipper looked around and could see everyone was staring at him.

"You're zoning out again.." Stan commented. "Don't tell me you need to see a doctor too."

"I'm fine!" Dipper insisted, his voice cracking a little.

Mabel giggled as Dipper cleared his throat and tried to stay calm, even though he was overjoyed.

Dipper smiled warmly as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking very, VERY pleased with himself. "Yeah...I think Wendy's going to be okay..." He murmured aloud. "...I think WE'RE gonna be okay..."

Mabel smiled and playfully punched her brother in the shoulder before pulling him into a an affectionate hug.

"Glad to hear it, Bro-bro."

Dipper, in turn, returned the hug. "I'm just glad you're okay, too. I was really worried they would hurt you..."

"I was worried about both of you, Dipper.. I would've been really sad if I lost you guys."

She tightened her hug a bit more.

"Let's go home." Grunkle Stan said with a little smile, patting the two over the head. "We can watch Duck-tective, Season Three's premiere." He suggested cheerily.

Dipper and Mabel cheered at this as they all headed back to the Shack. Dipper knew Wendy would need a lot of time to recovered but soon smiled. No matter what happened, no matter how long it would take, they would always be there for her just as she had always been there for them. He began to wonder what happened to Bill and if they would end up meeting again. Although he hated to admit it, it was because of Bill that Wendy was alive. Dipper looked up at the sky as the rain had finally cleared, revealing a rather beautiful sunset. Dipper's smile grew as he thought of Wendy again. Ever since the summer before, Dipper had loved Wendy so much and no he knew that she loved him in return. He just knew they would always be there for each other.

The End

 **Author's Note: And so ends another story.. I'm very sorry for taking so long.. i had been extremely busy lately.. I hope you all enjoyed it and have a great day**


End file.
